


could end in burning flames or paradise

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Song Oneshots [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cake, Declarations Of Love, Escape, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, On the Run, Runaway Calum, Runaway Luke, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>No one</i> was supposed to be as powerful as Luke was. It shouldn’t have been possible and the uncertain or inexplicable had always made people scared. That was the way things worked in their city. That was <i>human</i>.<br/>But Luke wasn’t human.<br/>That was why they were fleeing the city. That was why Calum wanted to get the beautiful blond man hidden somewhere safe before the leaders of the city either captured him or had him killed.<br/>That was why Calum had been in love with Luke for most of his life.'</p><p>
  <b>People want Luke dead but Calum would give up anything to keep him safe.</b>
</p><p>Based on “Style” by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	could end in burning flames or paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This feels different to what I usually write and I guess that makes sense because I kind of set myself this as a challenge.  
> I just gave myself half an hour and used this as a kind of writing exercise, except usually I hate what I come up with during exercises and stuff but I kind of don't mind this one so fingers crossed you guys will like it? But it feels different and a bit weird... so I hope that's okay.

Luke had always been more powerful than everyone else. His magic hissed in his veins like lightning forced into a tiny fragile shell, always seeming to be mere seconds away from exploding out and obliterating everything in its path.

Luke’s magic scared Calum but not for the reasons everyone else was afraid of him. Calum didn’t think Luke was going to turn on him one day. He didn’t think Luke’s mind was going to snap and send him into a rampage, tearing people down like paper dolls as red-hot energy crackled from his palms.

Calum was scared Luke was going to do too much one day, was scared that he was going to burn out and crumple because his magic had finally charred him to cinders from the inside out… all because Luke was trying to help someone, was trying too hard to prove that he was a good person… that he couldn’t _help_ the terrible magic that existed inside of him.

 _No one_ was supposed to be as powerful as Luke was. It shouldn’t have been possible and the uncertain or inexplicable had always made people scared. That was the way things worked in their city. That was _human_.

But Luke wasn’t human.

That was why they were fleeing the city. That was why Calum wanted to get the beautiful blond man hidden somewhere safe before the leaders of the city either captured him or had him killed.

That was why Calum had been in love with Luke for most of his life.

The sorcerer had always been beautiful, not just physically but inside too. A kindness glittered behind the pain in his sparkling blue eyes and, even when his hands were trembling with fear, he had always done his best to protect Calum.

They left in the dead of night, door unlocked because it didn’t matter anymore. They were never going back. They _couldn’t_. Not if Luke was going to survive. Not if Calum was going to escape being charged with what essentially amounted to treason.

That was what this would be viewed as too. Luke was volatile and dangerous to the unseasoned eye – to anyone who wasn’t _Calum_ – and even if the leaders of the city were afraid of him, they were also covetous and Luke would have made the perfect weapon.

But Luke didn’t _want_ to be a weapon – and Calum didn’t like sharing.

The night was cold when they escaped. Calum’s breath hung in a cloud of mist before him but Luke’s lips were pressed so tightly together that he barely seemed to be breathing as he entwined his fingers with Calum’s.

Luke’s hand was hot to the touch just like always – a side-effect of having so much magic smouldering inside that he felt as though he were just seconds away from bursting into flames – but Calum was cool and Luke squeezed his hand gently, anchoring himself there.

“I wish you didn’t have to make this choice,” Luke murmured as the pair reached the underground station. There were guards posted at each entry but there hadn’t been a magical attack in months and they were growing lax with the blood testing units. Luke and Calum passed through easily, the enchantment that masked Luke’s face so convincing that they didn’t recognise him as the sorcerer who they had been warned about.

“I’ve told you a million times before,” Calum replied and it didn’t feel like an exaggeration. “My life is nothing without you in it, Lu. I’d make this choice an infinite number of times. I swear it.”

“I know you do,” Luke whispered but he looked dazed. His cheeks were red, his skin too hot against Calum’s palm. The dark-haired man tried his hardest not to let his anxiety show in his face except… if Luke’s magic surged in here, it would be disastrous. There were too many people even despite the late hour and they’d be captured in seconds.

Calum did the only thing he could think of.

He rushed forwards and kissed him.

Luke’s lips were soft and warm against Calum’s, his hands gentle when they slipped up to cup the older man’s cheeks. Calum’s hands settled on Luke’s waist and he pulled him closer, felt Luke’s skin cool as his magic ebbed a little at the distraction. Luke seemed to almost melt and Calum cuddled him close when Luke tucked his face away, pressing gentle kisses to the blond man’s hair as they waited for the train to come.

So close. They were so close now.

All they needed to do was get out of the city and then they could run. God, Calum could almost taste the freedom.

He’d never left the city before. He didn’t know what it was _like_ outside but he wanted to see the sky for the first time. He wanted to see the stars, wanted to gaze at the constellations that he’d researched so much as a child before Luke had _literally_ crashed into his life… like Calum’s very own shooting star.

Calum couldn’t lose him now. Too much was at stake.

No one was standing anywhere close to them on the platform and that was why Calum didn’t hesitate to use Luke’s name when he whispered that he loved him. Luke’s magic was calmer now, a mere twinkle in his eyes as he gazed up at Calum wordlessly.

The train thundered into the station and the pair boarded silently, hands gripped tightly between them as they found seats. There was a very noticeable space around them and Calum wished someone would fill it so they stopped drawing so much attention. He knew why no one had chosen to sit with them though.

He was used to it so it didn’t bother him anymore but Luke emitted a very noticeable aura of _ethereal_ which tended to dissuade people from choosing to sit with them on public transport.

The blond man looked edgy and anxious as he half-fell into his seat. Calum sat down more slowly, the movement controlled and cautious as his dark eyes flitted around the carriage, taking in the other passengers.

There were a group of girls, an old retired couple, several businessmen and women in smart clothing, a woman in a suit and sunglasses who sat beside the door, a teenage girl who sat closest to them with her eyes closed but her head tilted towards them, almost like she was feigning sleep to eavesdrop on them –

Calum bit his lip, worried that he was becoming paranoid. All they needed to do was get out of the city and everything would be okay.

Calum pictured their escape going wrong for a moment, saw golden light exploding from Luke’s fingertips and shattering the glass in the windows, saw government officials and armed guards leaping to restrain him, saw the light in Luke’s eyes flicker out as his magic finally consumed him in the turmoil that would no doubt occur if he witnessed Calum being dragged away across the tracks to spend the rest of his life in a prison cell.

Luke’s hands were trembling again, shaking and shaking and shaking like they were never going to stop. Calum patted the back of his hand soothingly, raising it to press a brief kiss to the blond man’s knuckles.

“Are you reading me?” Calum muttered out of the corner of his mouth, too soft for anyone else to hear. Luke blushed and looked away which confirmed that the blond man had been listening to his thoughts. “You know what they say about eavesdroppers,” Calum teased reprovingly and Luke looked up at him with a tiny, hesitant smile curving his pale pink lips.

“Sorry,” Luke said shamelessly but his beautiful eyes were fixed on Calum’s face as his pale hand rose to touch Calum’s cheek. It was comfortingly warm now and Luke didn’t seem to be burning up which calmed the dark-haired man a lot. “You know I love you, right?” Luke asked suddenly and he looked younger as his soft blond hair tumbled down across his forehead. “I can never thank you enough for doing this, Cal.”

“Losing you has never been an option, Lu,” Calum said and his chocolate brown eyes were intense as he held Luke’s gaze. “I love you more than anything.”

Luke began to speak but he froze suddenly and Calum looked around in surprise, feeling his blood run cold as fearful determination coloured Luke’s expression, like he could see an enemy that Calum couldn’t yet.

“They know,” Luke hissed and the hairs on the back of Calum’s neck rose. “But I’ll protect you.” The train screeched to a halt, its brakes protesting as sparks flew in the darkness outside. Luke’s blue eyes glittered. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Calum knew Luke meant it. Luke had _always_ done his best to protect Calum.

The lights in the carriage went out.

Their fellow passengers began to cry out in dismay.

Luke gathered his magic and prepared to fight but Calum came to a decision and he knew – no matter what – Luke was _not_ doing this alone.

Luke was trembling with fear.

Calum took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know what you thought by leaving comments and kudos - I'm genuinely interested to know what you guys thought!  
> Thanks again :) <3
> 
> P.S. I normally hate open endings and because I felt so bad about this one, I thought I'd just clear it up. There are two potential endings for this fic - the one where their escape goes wrong which Calum thought about, and the one where Luke fights and wins, and they escape together and Calum finally gets to see the stars with him.  
> That's the one I'm hoping for.


End file.
